Some of the smaller mini computers and many of the single-LSI-chip microprocessors are not equipped with sufficiently complex register arrangements to facilitate indirect addressing of the memory of the processor. Indirect addressing allows for greater flexibility of a processor's ability to deal with more complex programs involving multiple subroutines.